


The survival of the fittest.

by MissingOnApril13th



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Im erisol trash so yeah, Kind of sad...?, M/M, Multi, Other, first fanfic, karcrab is my child, sorry if it sucks ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingOnApril13th/pseuds/MissingOnApril13th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 3020 and the world is in ruins. An alien race called trolls came to earth and tried to take it over, but being the stubborn humans we are, we fought them. We fought until the trolls, and us as well ,were almost dead. So seeing our situation the government abandoned us and now we're stuck here is a survival of the fittest kind of world.</p><p> </p><p>You'd do anything to survive and care about no one's well being but your own. But that starts to change after you meet a certain foul-mouthed troll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A regular day in this broken down world you call home.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH!!!!＜３ I'm so excited for this!! It's my first fanfic so please point out my grammatical errors--BUT DONT BE A DICK ABOUT IT--and yeah. APOCALYPSE STUCK!!! ３ｖ３Ok!! Enjoy!!

  There's nothing more satisfying than hearing an arrow sink into flesh. The sound of a sharp metal arrow head piercing the muscle underneath the skin.

  This satisfied feeling is better twofold  when you know you're going to cook up and eat the thing being pierced. 

What can you say? Being in the apocalypse you have to do something's you've never done, and didn't intend to do, before.

You watch as the rabbit drops low to the ground on its side. 

Dead.

" I'm going to have a feast tonight!" You laughed triumphantly. So far you've killed 6 rabbits and 1 wild pig. Feeling mighty and proud, you heft the rabbit up, draping it across your shoulder. 

You kept a watchful eye out for predators. The predators your mainly concerned about is Trolls.

They've been here before you can remember. Ever since you were a little kid. You were one of the rare people who were actually born during all the wars.

Unfortunately you were one of the unlucky ones who got left to die. But not everything is bad in your past. Found by a passing trader that belonged to a village, you were adopted from then on. 

You didn't specifically look at anyone in the village as a parental figure, Hell they were all your parents in your eyes. But that's the thing about getting attached to someone--especially a lot of people--during these times. 

They all disappear at one point. So you never stick around to see it. Causes too much pain. 

Dead , brown tinted leaves crumpled beneath your feet as you strolled through the pines. You need to get back to the shelter by the after noon, it'd give more time to cook. 

You kept walking, keeping your eyes on the trees and shrubs surrounding you. Finally making it to your shelter.

It was nothing much, just a fire and a tent you snatched from near by villages. You sat down and began to skin your kill. 

Crimson blood stained your hands and every now and then you'd get some on your clothes. 

After you finished one, you gutted it and stuck a stake through it. You sat it on the fire. 

This was busy work, cooking. You were never a fan of it but unfortunately people needed food to live and you wanted to live. You grabbed a bottle of an unknown substance you'd really not like to name and began to pour it around the camp perimeter.

This masked the sent of blood and death. 

You returned to your cooking, Getting the rest of the rabbits done. It was dusk by the time you skinned the boar. 

You sighed. Placing down the rabbit you were eating.

"Guess I'll let it bake over the night.."

You packed the rest of the rabbit in your kill bag and began to get ready for bed. As you slipped in your sleeping bag you brought out a book. 

It was an old one, 1,069 years to be exact, made in the 1960's. It's name was To Kill A Mockingbird. 

You could understand most of the words, the villagers taught you how to read, but you couldn't understand all of them. 

You've read this book about 3 times already. When you were scourging through somebodies house you picked it up, thinking it might be of some value. 

Turns out it wasn't even worth more than some fire wood. But you made use of it for entertainment. 

You read yourself to sleep not thinking about the future or past. You fell asleep thinking about Atticus and what it would be like to have a father like him.

 

ーーーーーーーー

You woke up to the sound of cackling and the smell of fire. Slowly you opened your (e/c) eyes taking I your surroundings. 

Your tent of on fire and your bags were all gone. You looked for your book in a panic, screaming at the pain of fire as it licked your flesh. Finally you found it. It was burnt and half of it was on fire.

You grabbed it and charged through the tent. It broke easily under your strength. 

You got out and looked around, bewilderment clear across your face. 

Two troll snickered at you, their pointed teeth morphed into smiles. They were holding your bags.

" FUCK--" you yelled and took off running. You dodged tree branches and jumped over bushes, running for your life clutching your book. 

As you ran your foot got caught on a root. You slammed to the floor. The impact thrusted you into a horrible headache and confusion. 

You got up and kept running, not turning back. 

Soon you found yourself in a clearing, sprinting up to a cluster of wooden and stone houses. You screamed out causing people to rush out of their houses. 

You screamed again, your throat raw, as your vision began to blur. People rushed over to you, surrounding you. 

Worried expressions on everyone's faces as your vision blackened. 

The last thing you felt was your limp body being picked up and your book rolling from the safety of your arms.


	2. Three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh sorry it took so long. I've been sick and had writers block AND school is killing me. Anyways enjoy this chapter!

You opened your eyes and looked around, inspecting your surroundings. 

You were in a small wooden room and there was only a bed in it. There was a door to your right and you could faintly hear talking coming from behind it. 

You brushed a stray (h/c) lock from your eyes and sat up. You didn't have a shirt on and your chest was wrapped in bandages.

Funny, you don't remember having an injury on your chest. 

Suddenly the door open and you leaped out of the bed, armed with a spare dagger kept in your boot.

A girl and two boys stood in the door frame. You held the dagger up. 

"Whoa, loo-" started one of the boys.

"Where am I? Why is my chest patched up? " you hissed at them. 

" Your is one of the houses in our village. The chest injury is a long story." Said an other boy. The boy had square glasses and buck teeth big enough to land a plane on. 

" That's okay I have time." You spat at him, clearly being impatient.

" Um..ok...well, when you passed out one of our villagers jump at you and slashed you across the chest, screaming that you were a demon and yadda yadda. This man was crazy, mind you."  
He babbled on about the crazy man that attacked you. 

" I appreciate the help, but I not worried about the injuries. Where's my book?" You asked. These people looked so different from what you were use to seeing. They had colorful, but raggy, shirts with strange symbols on them. 

The girl had an orange shirt with a sun symbol painted across it. The boy had blue with a what appeared to be a wind symbol and the last boy had red with a clock piece on it.

" What the hell? A book? Who keeps books anymo-" said the red boy incredulously but was cut short by the orange girl. They looked like they could be siblings.

" We have your book, but you can't leave just yet miss...?" She silently asked for your name, but you denied her. 

" I want my book. It the only things I have now. I'll just grab it and get out of your hair. Please, I don't want any more trouble. " 

The three of them exchanged glances. They seemed to be having a mental argument, finally the blue boy cleared his throat. 

"Hold on. So you want to leave?" You nodded, clearly irritated. "You want to leave because you don't want to get attached to anything right?" 

You nodded very hesitantly.  
How the he does he know this? You thought.

"We've all had that, actually this village was started off of that! We wanted a place where everybody had each other's backs and nobody got left behind. So if you want to join us....you can, ok?" 

You were silent. Join them? Why would you do that? It's completely and utterly ridiculous.

"But....if....if you don't....want to join us then, you don't have too...just stay three days and consider it? " the boy pleaded. The three of them stared at you expectantly. 

You nodded an ok and slide the knife in your boot. 

"I'm john by the way, this is Rose and this is Dave. " 

"(Y/n)" you replied. You lated down on the bed and covered yourself in blankets. 

Rose came over. 

" I'll be taking care of you so if you need anything come get me please." 

They left you alone in the room and you sat up.

Join them? 

Why on earth would you do that? You suppose it's worth a try but... What if someone you get attached to dies? You'll be heart broken. 

Sighing you turned over and decided to sleep on it. 

Three days couldn't hurt?...

And three days you did stay.


	3. Thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh that took so long! Please don't hate me for the long wait!!!! 
> 
> So here it is. This is where the story plot starts to get more interesting!!! 
> 
> Also this was a little shorting than most of my other chapters.
> 
> (^з^)-☆

The first day was like a dive into freezing water. You met a lot of people and were so overwhelmed that ou felt like you'd puke. 

You met 5 more people. Jane, Roxy, Jade, Jake, and Dirk. 

You didn't mind them so much, they never really visited. 

On the second day your scratch healed quickly. This was a sign for you to go. Rose didn't know about the scratch, and you wouldn't let her. 

You had a plan to escape, taking supplies with you. The plan went like this.

In the dead of night you get up sneak out to the market, you'd notice this from what you've heard from behind the door, steal supplies and get the hell out of there. 

On the third day you set your plan on action. 

The door was quiet as you opened it and you scurried to the front door. You had a huge blanket in you arms and you raced to the market.

Picking up an assortment of food, valuables, and seeds, you shoved them all in your blanket. 

You were almost done skimming around when a large had grabbed your arm, lifting you off the ground. 

" THIEF! THIEF IN THE MARKET!" Yelled the large man, you remembered him as the butcher. His grip was iron and you thrashed around. 

People came out of their homes with guns and other weapons. You were soon dragged to a stone building to the right of the market. 

You watched as John and his friends watched with grim faces. You let them down and now you're being punished. 

You were thrown in a dark cell, the heavy wooden door slammed shut behind you. There was a window at the top of the cell and moonlight streamed down from in it.

" Ah...fuck!" You kicked something o the ground. The thing grunted and got up. 

" Oh my god!" You scurried to the corner and watched in horror as the thing turned into a figure. The figure turned around. 

The moonlight didn't hit it's face so you could see it, it was just behind it that you could see it's outline.

" Who the fuck are you?! " it screamed in a raspy voice. The figure was about as tall as you, this observation made the figure less scary. 

"I...I...uh.." You stuttered. 

"Are you the gogdamn thief they've been screaming their fucking think pan off about out there?" It asked dauntingly. 

You nodded your head, the thing growled. 

" You're gonna be here a long time fuckass. Better get comfortable." It stepped into the stream of light and you gasped. 

It was a troll!

The troll had ebony colored hair and tiny rounded horns stuck up from it's messy locks. 

He wore a sweater with the cancer symbol on it. The troll's face was set in a permanent scowl. 

His piercing red candy colored eyes looked you over with disregard. With distaste. 

This made you angry. It was trolls that killed all the people in your village. It was trolls that burnt down your shelter and stole your stuff. It was trolls that took over this forsaken planet. 

You stood up tall, he still gave you a look of disgust. 

" You're.... A troll. I'm going to be living with a troll the rest of my life?" You spat at him. He snarled.

"Yes, have a problem with it?" 

You laughed maniacally, causing a confused look to spread on the troll's face. 

"I'll be damned if that happens!" You finished and sat down, turning towards the wall. 

"Great, not only is she a pathetic human she's fucking crazy." Muttered the troll. You heard him lay down and soon begin to snore softly. 

When you made sure he was asleep, you began to cry softly.

It was the first time you've cried in years and you had no idea why. You knew you were going to get out of this.   
This happened to you a lot. 

But still you cried until you were so exhausted that you fell asleep.

You cried unaware of the fully awake troll, laying across the room.


	4. Hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are!  
> Reader and karkat start to warm-up to each other!!! (>//W//

      It's been three days since your arrest and you didn't make any progress with your escape. You hated being stuck in the cell with the troll.

      You hated the troll specifically. He was loud mouthed, rude, and acted like a child throwing a tantrum. But the absolute WORST part of it was that you found your mind drifting off towards him and you often caught yourself staring at him. He refused to say his name and you refused to say yours. He would insult you, you would do the same until you were both screaming your throats raw.

    It was the evening when you and the troll just got done with a particularly gruesome argument, which involved you tackling him and you being beaten, that he started to warm up to you. He left you lying on the floor, blood trickling from your nose. You got up shakily.

 

  "YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE. I WISH YOU WOULD KILL ME NOW SO I WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM WITH YOU!"

   

    The troll stopped. He swerved around, an expression of utter seriousness wiped across his face. You two stared at each other like this for a while. Silence hung in the air like a rope.

  " I am disappointed." The troll said softly. You tensed. _What?_ You gave him a look of confusion. He sighed heavily in reply.

 

  " I thought you'd fight harder. I thought you'd actually survive." He stops and chuckles. " I'd actually thought you'd escape! But it just looks like you're just another ordinary human." 

 

"I......" You didn't know what to say. You were so confused and over whelmed. Your mind buzzed with questions, with anger. You jumped on him.

 

   Punch after punch, he didn't fight, you kept punching until there was a pool of blood around his head. Blood dripped from his nostrils, collectively running down his jaw to the floor. You stopped and rested your hands on his chest. He looked up at you.

  "S-Satisfied?" the troll choked out. Tears began to form and you got off of him. He got up and you hugged your knees. 

 

  "I...I don't even know why I'm living anymore. I have nothing-- _nothing!_ " You screamed at him, tears streaming down your cheeks. You had nothing. No family, no home, no friends, no love. What was the point? It was tiresome having to work for something you'd never get. The troll looked at you and sighed.

  He wiped his nose and scooted closer towards you. He hesitantly offered a hug and you took it as soon as it opened. His warmth was overbearing but you didn't care. You needed it. He patted your shoulder and you squeezed tighter. You bawled like a baby for a solid 8 minutes until you finally broke away.

 "Thank you..." you whispered to him quietly.

 

 "Karkat." he said.

 

 "Wha-"

 

 "My name is Karkat." the troll looked at you, his candy red blood still vivid on his face and shirt. 

  It was silent once more.

  "Mines (y/n)...." You said finally. Karkat nodded and got up, walking to his corner.

 

 "Um...you can have the hay bed if you want....I don't think I'll need it." It wasn't even your turn for the bed anyway.

  He grunted and laid on the hay. You stared at him for a long time when finally he turned around. 

 

 "Oh my fucking gog, just get over here."

  Hesitantly you got up and sat in between him and the wall. He faced away from you. You couldn't help but want to cuddle up to him. He was like a troll heating pad. Finally you succumbed to the power of heat and rolled over, wrapping your arms around him. He tensed but gradually came into the cuddling and you put your head on his back, closing your eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep. This was how you two slept for the next week.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE WHOLE CHAPTER DEDICATED TO ME READ PLS!!!

HI GUYS ITS BEEN REALLY LONG. 

And I have an explaination. Recently my mom was diagnosed cancer and so I've been very depressed lately. I didn'tReally have the motivation to do anything. So here's reason one.

So we're moving. We're moving somewhere closer to family and I've been helping pack stuff. So that's been busy. Also I've been getting into the fandom of.....

 

UNDERTALE!!!!!

I love love love love it so much!!! Sans is my complete favorite and I totally have a woman BONEr for him. Jk. But I really have a huge crush on him.

 

//LE SIGH//

Why can't all the fictional characters I have crushes in be real! ÓnÒ (I totally haven't been reading sans x reader fanfic. HehehEHEHEHE f^_^;

 

 

Anyways...... Be expecting more! And maybe I'll start a sans x reader fic... Or an Erisol fic OR a cronkri fic. ::::/

Okay bye!!(=´∀｀)ノ


	6. The Plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYYY HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER!!! So it's shorter then I'd like it to be, but I just didn't know what else to write so here it is! 
> 
> Ok tell me what you think down below and share this with your friends!!!!! :-)
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: also hint of Erisol in this, cus I love it and it's my garbage that I will cherish for ever.

   The start of the week after your argument with Karkat started off as any other. Except one of your "care takers" came in to visit.

"(Y/N)?" 

You and Karkat perked up. The familiar voice sent you into a groan. 

"Hello, John." 

You got up and stood in front of the iron bars. He awkwardly glanced at you and Karkat, a look of pity on his face. 

"I just came by to say--" 

John was cut off. Moans of pleasure echoed from somewhere deep in the prison halls. John's face began to burn bright red. You rolled your eyes. 

"It's just Eridan and Sollux, They do it often." You grin mischievously. Karkat grunted in agreement.

   "A-Anyway.... Um I came by to say well... I'm very disappointed in you. You let me and rose and the others down and I'm saying this with great regret, that we're BANISHING YOU FOREVER!!" He yelled the last part with enthusiasm. 

His sky blue eyes darted around, checking the halls. 

"Okay look. Me rose and the others are going set free the trolls. There's 12 in all and we're going to run away. We've been friends with the trolls for a long time now and we want to make a village where trolls and humans can be equals."  He whispered hurriedly. 

At this statement Karkat seemed to be listening more actively. He walk per quickly and gave John a glare.

"And how do you think you'll manage that? Come on, Egbert, I knew you were idiotic but not to this extreme." He whispered angrily. 

John rolled his eyes and faced towards you.

"Expect the plan to come to you in your food. The cook owes me a favor." He winked and got up to leave.

"John wait!" 

He turned. 

You took a deep breathe " I'm sorry it let you guys down, I realize how nice you were to me." 

John snickered. "Oh, we knew you'd try to run away, we let you to get you acquainted with the trolls." 

With this he walk away, leaving you and Karkat trying to figure out how the hell the plan will work.


	7. Plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Sorry I haven't posted in forever!! Family issues came up but I think I'll have extra time to do this!! 
> 
> This one is longer, unlike the last one!!! Also things start to heat up a little between reader and karkittyyy!!!

"How the hell do you even know Egbert?" You asked Karkat bewildered.

He shrugged. 

"Before we came here, we were in a little pact. Kind of like a group? I don't fucking know. Anyway, some of us got caught in a trap while hunting and we fought off the villagers. But we lost and next thin we know they spared John and the others because they're humans. Talk about racist." 

You sighed. "Well, I wouldn't blame the villagers to be scared of you. Your race did try to kill our planet..." 

"That was like what? A century ago? You humans sure know how to keep grudges." Karkat mumbles.

"Ughhhh, well. Are you guys planning to go back to doing that? Just walking around in a pack??" You groaned.

"Uh, no. Look, fuckass, we already have a place. We have family there too. What about you? Where do you plan to I in this fucking mess?" Karkat stared you down intensely. 

"I don't have anywhere to go." You said "I might just leave after we get to your 'special place' or whatever you call it." 

"You're leaving? After everything we've done for you?" He spat. 

"You didn't do anything for me! The village healed me up! Not you guys!" You spat back.

Karkat glared at you and you glared back. Finally you sat in the corner. 

"It's not like you guys would even want me to stay with you." You mumbled.

It was silent for a very long time. The silence out you on edge. Why isn't Karkat saying anything? 

Suddenly you felt a weight lay down next to you. Karkat wrapped his arms around your waist and sighed.

"Would you just shut the fuck up? Why did Egbert even come to tell you about the plan? Because you're friends. Why did Rose and Roxy and jane and the others decide to heal you? Because they wanted to make friends. You wouldn't even know what friend ship is if it kicked you in the bulge." He said in your ear. 

You froze up and realized what he was saying, and what he was doing. Oh my god. He had his arms around you. He was so warm too....

Your face turned redder and redder. Did John and the others really consider you a friend? How could they? You legit almost tried to stab them when you first met!

You squeezed your eyes shut. God Karkat was so warm..

"I don't want you to go, (y/n), prose you'll stay with us?" He whispered.

Could you really stay? It would be hard to, yes. But....Karkat and the gang. They seemed to like you....it couldn't hurt, just for a little while, to stay?

You loosened a bit and turned to Karkat. His arms were still around you so you were pretty close to him.

"Fine. I'll stay. But if things start to go down hill....I won't be there for very long. Understand?" 

An annoyed expression came on his face, but he nodded. 

Silence seeping it's way into the room, filling every crook and cranny. 

Karkat leaned forward and pressed his forehead against yours. You tensed once more.

No. No no no no no no no. You screamed "no" over and over again. He was getting closer. Your noses touched.

That's it.

You grabbed him by the shoulders, he immediately stopped. He look at your face with confusion, but not with anger.

Gasping, you said "Karkat....I.... I'm not ready..." was all you could manage to get out.

His face softened in understanding. 

"Well, am I aloud to hug you and shit?" He asked queitly.

You nodded and he pulled you in closer.

 

\---------

The plan was out in motion at about 1:00 in the morning. 

You and Karkat waited for Jade to teleport the key in the room.

Jade and the humans had special abilities that they could only obtain by reaching godtier. Which meant they died and somehow came back with these cool powers.

Godtier started appear in the early 2040's. Te government gathered them up and used them against the trolls. But the trolls could also obtain the powers. So it made for an in-winning match.

Personally, you'd love to have them. But from what you hear, when you die you get judged if you should have them. You really don't think you'd get judged in a positive way.

But anyway, you and Karkat got the keys and started to unlock everyone.

You unlocked 7 cells total. Roxy appeared and told you to link hands. You obliged and she held yours. Her power flowed throughout your body. 

"Ok, we're invisible. Don't let go of each other's hands or bad things will happen. Jane and Rose are in the forest waiting for us, the rest are gathering supplies." Whispered Roxy. 

You all understood and crept out of the prison. Soon you were in the market area. You crawled away from the area and made your way to the town.

As you passed by a bar someone stumbled out in front if Roxy. He turned toward her and look around drunkily. 

He sauntered away. You let out a breath you hadn't realized you were holding and continued on.

You made it to the forest and raced I were Jane and Rose were waiting. 

You met up with them and soon everybody was safe. John and the others were waiting or us. 

"Phew we made it!" Said Jake anxiously.

People looked around, like they couldn't believe it.

"It was very empty tonight I see" said a tall graceful she-troll. She went over to Rose and held her had. 

You smiled at them. How cute.

"Yeah, that was very strange...." Said Jade.

"Who gives a fuck lets just leave." Said Karkat. They all nodded and ventured forth. 

God, you hope nothing goes wrong. Everything seemed to easy. Something was going to go wrong.

You heard an uproar in the distance. 

"THEY'VE ESCAPED!" Screamed people.

"Welp, that's our cue!! Time to go!" Said John. Karkat grabbed you hand and you raced away.

Well, this is just great.


End file.
